


Mai sorprendersi di cosa si può trovare tra le merci di Bodahn.

by Crazymoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chastity Belt, Dirty Elvhen, Dirty Talk, Elvhen Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Festday Gifts, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Oral Sex, Poor Zevran, Romance, Sex in the forest, Vaginal Fingering, or Festday Pranks?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymoonlight/pseuds/Crazymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con i doni di "Feastday gifts" e "Feastday pranks" deve essere stato divertente per tutti noi dare qualcosa ai nostri compagni di viaggio del Quinto Flagello; ma come avranno reagito loro?<br/>E soprattutto, come l'avrà presa Zevran di fronte ad un particolare dono trovato inaspettatamente tra la roba del nano Bodahn Feddic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai sorprendersi di cosa si può trovare tra le merci di Bodahn.

**«E** hi, Zev!»

Alzai lo sguardo solo per ritrovarmi alle spalle Lyna china su di me, i lunghi capelli corvini che cadevano a cascata sul mio volto. La dolce fragranza della sua pelle mi pervase completamente, un sorriso birichino sulle labbra piene. Sorrisi di rimando spontaneamente quasi senza accorgermene.

«Che ne dici di raggiungermi nella mia tenda?» mi sussurrò suadente in un orecchio, ritraendosi velocemente e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, come a voler trattenere a stento una risata.

«Oh?» finsi stupore «E cosa penseranno gli altri?»

«Ho una sorpresa per te» cantilenò lei, dondolasi giocosamente sui piedi scalzi. Non avevo ancora capito come potesse camminare ovunque senza delle vere calzature, ma quella era solo una delle tante usanze dalish che avevo imparato a conoscere.

«Chi sono io per negarmi a una così bella donna?»

Feci per attrarla a me, ma ancora una volta si mosse velocemente e mi lasciò un casto bacio sulla fronte, prima di voltarsi e andarsene come se niente fosse, ancheggiando vistosamente.

«Sto aspettando, _lethallin_ » stuzzicò ad alta voce senza fermarsi.

Mi affrettai a lasciare i pugnali e i veleni con i quali li stavo cospargendo vicino al falò nel modo più ordinato possibile e mi alzai dalla mia postazione per seguirla con un ghigno. Era un gioco appena nato quello che si era venuto a creare tra di noi, inaspettato e più divertente di quanto avessi potuto credere.

Quando l’avevo invitata la prima volta per un massaggio, Lyna aveva rifiutato e, anche dopo che era stata lei a fare il primo passo, non avrei mai immaginato l’evoluzione della nostra relazione; e invece, pareva proprio che il Custode provava il mio stesso interesse nello stare insieme e, di tanto in tanto, nei nostri incontri amorosi, mi sorprendeva con qualche nuovo modo di trarre piacere dai nostri corpi, che manteneva ardente il mio desiderio per lei. Speravo che questa fosse una di quelle volte.

Quando la raggiunsi nella tenda, Lyna si decise finalmente ad accogliermi con un bacio. Ricambiai e la strinsi a me, ma lei mi spinse via prima che potessi approfondire.

«Spogliati» mi ordinò. Io la fissai con un sopracciglio alzato, divertito.

«Detterò io le regole questa sera, se non ti dispiace, _lethallin_ »

«Come desideri, _amora_ »

Mi tolsi con cura pezzo per pezzo l’armatura di cuoio che indossavo, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, che sembravano diventare più scuri ad ogni parte del corpo che scoprivo, e non solo per l’oscurità della tenda. Osservò con attenzione e desiderio la mia nudità, per la quale non provavo alcun imbarazzo, girandomi intorno per avere una panoramica completa e accarezzandomi lievemente con una mano nel processo. Lei aveva ancora indosso l’armatura dalish che, per quanto rivelasse il suo addome e la sua schiena arcuata, era dannatamente inadatta vista l’attuale situazione; eppure, non fece segno di volersene disfare.

Quando mi tornò di fronte, si avvicinò e mi diede un lento, lentissimo bacio, che velocemente perse pudore e si trasformò in qualcosa di molto più carnale, pur continuando il suo ritmo rilassato; una sorella della Chiesa sarebbe sicuramente arrossita vedendoci. E, forse, anche Alistair. Probabilmente, non Leliana.

Con delicatezza, mi fece retrocedere e stendere sul suo giaciglio, in modo che lei fosse seduta sopra di me, tra le mie gambe. Lasciò le mie labbra con uno schiocco e iniziò a percorrermi il collo, alternando baci, morsi o carezze più voluttuose con la lingua. Sospirai di piacere e feci per passare una mano tra i suoi capelli, ma lei mi afferrò entrambi i polsi e li portò sopra la testa, premiandomi con un morso sul lobo che mi fece tremare tutto.

«Lascia fare a me» spiegò. E così feci.

Le sue carezze continuarono e divenne presto una tortura non poter ricambiare il favore, ma ero determinato a darle tutta la libertà che chiedeva. Adoravo fosse lei a prendere il comando, vederla appagata anche solo per quei tocchi leggeri mi faceva impazzire. Mentre le sue labbra scendevano sul torace, una delle sue mani iniziò a salire lungo la mia coscia, un dito che disegnava arabeschi invisibili sulla mia pelle. Chiusi gli occhi in estasi e non mi accorsi, o meglio, non diedi peso al lieve rumore metallico che sentii nelle vicinanze.

«Tieni gli occhi chiusi, mi raccomando»

Ridacchiai.

«Cos’hai in mente, _mia bella_?»

Lei non rispose e continuò come prima. Ad un certo punto, sentii il freddo del metallo vicino al mio inguine. Rabbrividii.

«Ehm, Lyna…?»

«Shhh… Non preoccuparti…»

Decisi di fidarmi di lei, ma fu incredibilmente difficile resistere alla tentazione di vedere cosa stesse combinando quando la sentii chiaramente armeggiare con qualcosa. Ben presto quel qualcosa, o almeno così pensai, mi circondò il basso ventre, seguito dal suono di -cuoio?- passante per delle fibbie. Lyna avvolse una mano attorno al mio membro, ma non ebbi il tempo di sospirare di felicità che lo sentii circondato da qualcosa di più pesante e decisamente poco confortevole e, infine, tre serrature scattarono all’unisono.

Aprii gli occhi, allarmato. Lyna era seduta lontano e una smorfia lieta si stava facendo spazio sul suo viso. Ma… lì, dove sarebbero dovute esserci le sue mani, le sue labbra, il suo corpo… lì, al centro del mio desiderio… un affare metallico, infernale! Una cintura di castità!

Come essendo a conoscenza della mia rivelazione mentale, il corpo di Lyna iniziò a tremare e alla fine la giovane donna scoppiò a ridere sonoramente. «Oh! Dovresti vedere la tua espressione! Oh.. Ahahahah…» le risate la scuotevano, impedendole persino di parlare. Presto delle lacrime uscirono dagli occhi strizzati e dovette asciugarseli.

«Cos… Cosa mi hai fatto!?» urlai incredulo, sedendomi di scatto. Non mi importava neanche un po’ se qualcuno dei nostri compagni ci avrebbero sentito. Era assurdo!

«Scommetto tu sappia cosa sia, _lethallin_. Penso che ad Antiva se ne trovino di simili, come in tutto il Ferelden. Mai sorprendersi di cosa si può trovare tra le merci di Bodahn. Oh…» rispose in tono cospiratorio lei, ancora ridendo.

«So benissimo cos’è! Perché me l’hai messo!?» iniziai ad imprecare. Qualcuno fuori tossì. Lo ignorai.

«Non so, noi dalish non usiamo queste cose, ma l’idea mi intrigava; così posso essere sicura della tua fedeltà» scherzò. Come poteva!?

«Non è affatto divertente! Con chi dovrei tradirti? Con il cane? Perché non hai regalato una fottuta cintura di castità ad Alistair!?»

Ci fu un imbarazzante attimo di silenzio, poi si sentì un «Ehi!!!» alquanto irritato dall’esterno e Lyna scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, mantenendosi la pancia, quasi rotolando per terra. Per quanto furore potessi provare nei suoi confronti, non osavo nemmeno pensare di farle del male. Quella donna mi aveva stregato, imprigionato, in tanti modi, e non avevo alcuna intenzione di fuggire.

«Alistair non ha bisogno di una cintura di castità, lo sai bene» bisbigliò, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.

«Qualsiasi cosa tu dica, ma… toglimi questo affare!» La supplicai. Non ci sarei mai potuto riuscire da solo, vista la posizione scomoda degli agganci.

Lyna prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi, dopodiché afferrò tre piccole chiavi d’argento appese ad una cordicella, me le fece oscillare lentamente davanti agli occhi e se le infilò nella pettiera, tra i suoi seni. La guardai a bocca aperta.

«Se vuoi così tanto la libertà…» disse «…prima, devi guadagnartela»

Con un rapido e fluido movimento si alzò, si voltò e scappò fuori, la sua risata cristallina come unica scia del suo passaggio.

« _Braska_ » digrignai i denti e mi sbrigai ad indossare delle brache il più velocemente possibile, ma quell’affare mi impacciava i movimenti e rischiai di inciampare più volte. Corsi fuori sempre imprecando e non diedi minimamente retta agli sguardi sbalorditi dei nostri compagni seduti attorno al falò, o, in particolare, alla risatina di Leliana, preso com’ero dal rintracciare la mia carceriera.

«Oi, elfo! Se cerci la tua elfa, è andata da quella parte!» esclamò con fatica e poca grazia Oghren, sicuramente ubriaco, indicandomi un sentiero che si allontanava dal nostro accampamento e da quello degli elfi, inoltrandosi nella Foresta di Brecilian: sebbene li avessimo aiutati a risolvere i loro problemi con i lupi mannari e, nonostante il nostro capo fosse una di loro, infatti, i dalish erano ancora restii dal lasciarci dormire tutti insieme e ci avevano confinati ai margini del loro insediamento.

Corsi al meglio delle mie capacità, facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti troppo azzardati per paura che quell’affare -sì, non osavo chiamarlo con il suo nome- potesse nuocermi in alcun modo. Il fresco della sera iniziava a farsi sentire sul mio torso scoperto, fino a qualche minuto prima bollente per le aspettative e ora decisamente offeso per la mancanza di sviluppi interessanti. Arrivai al centro di una piccola radura illuminata dal bagliore della luna da poco sorta e “custodita” dalla statua di un enorme lupo -Fen’Harel, se ricordavo bene il pantheon elfico, così sconosciuto sebbene le mie origini-. Non che gli dèi avessero aiutato mia madre quando mi diede alla luce… Comunque.

La suddetta radura si diramava in tante altre direzioni che si addentravano ancora di più nel folto della foresta e di Lyna nessuna traccia. Mentre mi guardavo intorno, prendendomi una pausa, iniziavo a soppesare l’idea che Oghren avesse detto una fandonia e pensai di tornare indietro e farmi aiutare da qualcuno, forse Wynne, dato che, grazie alla mia poca discrezione, tutti erano a conoscenza del mio stato. Magari invece di agitare quel suo bastone magico avrebbe usato le sue mani… _Mmm_ … Mi ero sempre chiesto come doveva essere stare con una donna più matura…

Esasperato, alzai lo sguardo e mi maledissi per non averlo fatto prima: su un ramo robusto non troppo in alto, ma comunque nascosto alla vista, c’era la mia torturatrice seduta con assoluta naturalezza. Quando vide che l’avevo scoperta, non si ritirò, ma rise sommessamente come una bambina.

«Tutto bene, Zev?» mi chiese con finta innocenza. Nonostante tutto, mi rilassai e le sorrisi.

«Non saprei. Una donna bellissima mi ha promesso le meraviglie del mondo e dopo mi ha abbandonato insoddisfatto e dolorante. Perché sono sempre così sfortunato, mi chiedo…» feci l’elusivo. Lei sbuffò.

«Ma come, non eri tu quello che si vantava di far cadere tutte ai suoi piedi? E’ abbastanza deludente sentirti dire ciò»

«Lo so, lo so… Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi consoli, il mio povero cuore non reggerà questo smacco…» se voleva continuare questa farsa, l’avrei accontentata. Lyna rise ancora e scese con leggerezza dal suo nascondiglio, avvicinandosi con cautela, mentre io d’altro canto analizzavo attentamente la distanza che mi separava dalla mia preda.

«Povero, povero Zevran…» con quello scherno, ritenne abbastanza sicuro fare un altro passo nella mia direzione. Mossa sbagliata. Agilmente, scattai in avanti e l’afferrai, sopprimendo la sua esclamazione di sorpresa con un bacio che le fece mancare il respiro. Approfittando della mia fortuna, la spinsi indietro contro la corteccia dell’albero che fino a quel momento l’aveva protetta e la imprigionai con il mio corpo, premendo insistentemente contro di lei.

«E’ un gioco azzardato il tuo, _amora_ » le sussurrai all’orecchio, facendola sussultare per l’anticipazione. Fremevo dalla voglia di vedere il suo piano andare in fumo, di toglierle il comando di quello scherzo che aveva architettato, di spingerla a supplicarmi di concederle ciò che lei, con quelle sue stesse mani, aveva segregato fastidiosamente via.

«Lasciami» sbuffò lei, ma potevo sentire chiaramente la mancanza di astio nella sua voce.

«Parole così crudeli da una donna tanto bella…»

Le mie mani si mossero quasi di propria volontà ad afferrarle le soffici natiche sotto la protezione della sua armatura e la sollevai con facilità, in modo che le sue gambe circondassero i miei fianchi. Lei mi guardò attentamente, più determinata di prima a non voler cedere facilmente e, allo stesso tempo, non tentò di respingermi. Bene, mi sarei divertito di più. Premetti maggiormente il mio corpo al suo e registrai un gradevole gemito strozzato uscire a stento dalle sue labbra sigillate al nostro intimo contatto. Avvertii la mia erezione premere fastidiosamente contro la superficie rigida e metallica della mia gabbia.

«Vuoi vedermi soffrire ancora, _amora_? Non credi di avermi causato abbastanza dolore?» sussurrai ancora e, questa volta, le mie rauche parole furono seguite dallo stesso trattamento che lei mi aveva riservato prima, ingannandomi. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno alla mia schiena e la sua testa cadde debolmente di lato, dandomi maggiore spazio per baciarle delicatamente la pelle esposta, ancora più pallida alla luce notturna. Scesi lungo il suo corpo scegliendo come passaggio quello che i suoi sospiri più arditi mi suggerivano e, prima di quanto credessi, avevo raggiunto l’incavo del suo petto, costretto in quella stoffa protettiva. Lì, tra quei due gioielli, si trovava la chiave per la mia liberazione, ma non cedetti alla tentazione e tornai indietro, seguendo lo stesso percorso di prima.

«Non vuoi sbarazzarti del tuo nuovo accessorio, _lethallin_?» mi prese in giro, quando si accorse che non avevo sfruttato l’occasione.

«Pensavo fosse una tua prerogativa, bellissima» continuai «Non farò nulla che tu non voglia; sono il tuo più umile servitore. Se pensi che debba essere tuo schiavo, così sia, perché appartengo solo a te e solo tue sono le decisioni sul mio destino e sulla mia vita» mi resi conto troppo tardi che quelle parole non erano semplici ruffianerie e che le avevo pronunciate in modo più serio di quanto avessi voluto. Lei dovette pensarla allo stesso modo, perché, con sguardo duro, tirò i miei capelli e mi attrasse a lei, baciandomi con foga.

_Cosa mi sta combinando questa donna…_

Le sue labbra peccaminose si schiusero con inaudita prepotenza, un chiaro invito a continuare. La saggiai con tutta la devozione di cui ero capace, inebriandomi del suo respiro e del suo profumo così naturale -gelsomino, probabilmente- e mi persi nei suoi sospiri smorzati, tra le sue mani ancora strette tra i miei capelli che mi tiravano con forza.

Sempre mantenendola per i glutei con tocco fermo, la adagiai piano ai piedi dell’albero e non ci fu un istante in cui le nostre labbra fossero separate. La seguii nei movimenti e mi sdraiai su di lei, prestando bene attenzione a spostare il mio peso sulle braccia, per non schiacciarla, anche se pareva non importarsene molto. Mi staccai a malincuore da lei e osservai attentamente il suo volto ad una distanza millimetrica, cosicché i nostri nasi si sfiorassero: le labbra erano ancora più vermiglie e gonfie del normale, per via delle mie attenzioni che le avevano reso il respiro affannato; gli occhi socchiusi dalle palpebre pesanti, come se non riuscisse a sopportare l’estasi del momento; i gentili e lisci lineamenti dei suoi zigomi alti, il vallaslin scuro che la ricopriva come un secondo strato e che creava un forte contrasto con la sua pelle d’avorio… Era irresistibile.

Lei si limitò a ricambiarmi l’occhiata, in attesa della mia prossima mossa, chiaramente soggiogata al mio volere; ma non era ancora il momento di soccombere. Con un lieve bacio a fior di labbra, ripresi le carezze, deciso questa volta a guardare ogni sua minima reazione: scesi lungo la curva sinuosa del suo collo, che si arcuò istantaneamente per agevolarmi il passaggio e continuai verso il basso, per addentare l’osso sporgente della clavicola e sorvolare la stoffa che la nascondeva a me, sempre più giù; il suo stomaco si ritrasse sensibilmente al tatto della mia lingua e i suoi fianchi tremarono spontaneamente. La sua pelle era tra le più morbide e lisce che avessi toccato, nonostante le bianche cicatrici che qua e là la solcavano.

Con impazienza a stento trattenuta, le tolsi gli schinieri dalle gambe e dai piedi sottili e ripresi con il mio lavoro lasciato a metà: una mano risaliva lungo la sua gamba, l’altra si affrettava a slacciarle la parte inferiore dell’armatura, che rimase comunque sotto al suo corpo come appoggio, e a sfilare conseguentemente i piccoli slip che ancora la coprivano. Lyna trattenne il fiato quando capì le mie intenzioni.

«Zevran, non ce n’è bisogno…»

«No? Non lo desideri?» sussurrai febbrilmente. Le allargai piano le gambe, ponendomi al centro, e le morsi l’interno coscia. Lei sussultò.

«Non brami le mie labbra su di te, _amora_? » posizionai le sue gambe sulle mie spalle, così che fosse un po’ sollevata dal terreno.

«Non vuoi che ti porti all’apice, il tuo corpo scosso dai tremori grazie a me, che tu hai così saggiamente deciso di imprigionare e rendere tuo schiavo?» guardandola dritto negli occhi leccai lentamente la lunghezza del suo fiore, che avevo avuto la fortuna di cogliere già altre volte. Non mi illudevo di essere stato il primo e, in fondo, cercavo di non darci peso: anche io avevo conosciuto altre compagnie, dopotutto; eppure, pensare che quella magnifica elfa si fosse concessa anche ad altre persone… mi rendeva stranamente più nervoso e confuso.

Lyna decise di distrarmi dai miei pensieri mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore e chiudendo i pugni nell’erba affianco nel vano tentativo di non lasciar trapelare alcun suono, atto che si tradusse in piccoli ansiti attutiti dalle sue labbra serrate. Era un’abitudine che adottava sempre nelle nostre notti di passione: evitare di attirare l’attenzione dei nostri compagni di viaggio con suoni lascivi o compromettenti, e così tutto ciò che ottenevo erano sospiri profondi e disperati, che cercavano in ogni modo di non tramutarsi in qualcosa di più eloquente. Quella sorta di mancanza di espressione mi rendeva ogni volta più desideroso di riuscire a strapparle altro che non fosse un misero rantolo, ma mi ero sempre dovuto tenere a freno per non farla arrossire il giorno seguente a ogni parola che gli altri le rivolgessero. Così aperta da soli eppure così pudica in pubblico… Ma questa sera non lo avrei accettato.

«Non trattenerti. Voglio sentirti» le dissi, forse un po’ troppo duramente, ma non le concessi tempo di ribattere. Avevo iniziato a baciarle la carne esposta, trovandola squisitamente bagnata per l’eccitazione di ciò che stava accadendo. Per qualche istante Lyna continuò a trattenersi e a restare rigidamente e relativamente in silenzio, ma di fronte al pensiero di essere abbastanza lontana dall’accampamento e a delle carezze più ardite che le proposi dovette arrendersi e ben preso sentii la sua voce far capolino sempre con più ardore, libera. Era una dolce melodia quella che mi giungeva alle orecchie, un canto ammaliante che avrei voluto ascoltare in eterno: un misto di gemiti e sospiri, preghiere elfiche concluse in ansimi, istigazioni a non fermarmi, e il mio nome, su quelle fresche labbra…

Non riuscivo a immaginare come ero stato capace di sopravvivere senza udire quei dolci suoni prima di allora.

«Oh, Zevran, ti prego… _Ah_ … »

La mia erezione spingeva meno confortevolmente contro la cintura ferrea; non sapevo quanto altro sarei riuscito a resistere per il dolore, ma volevo fosse lei a desiderare di liberarmi. La sua schiena iniziava a contorcersi e arcuarsi e anche le sue gambe si sarebbero mosse sicuramente se non le avessi bloccate sulle mie spalle. Unii due dita alla mia lingua e velocemente il respiro le si fece più affannoso e le sue parole meno coerenti.

«Cosa, _amora_? Non credo di aver capito» la stuzzicai e ricevetti un’imprecazione come risposta.

« _Lethallin_ … Mmm… _Ir sumeil_ …» non capii il significato delle sue parole, ma in qualche modo ero certo che fossero solo un invito a continuare. Cercò di allontanarmi, ma io rafforzai la presa e mi impegnai ancora di più a farla impazzire.

«Ti prego… Ti voglio dentro di… _ah_ … me… » supplicò.

«Ti ricordo che mi è impossibile al momento, bellissima, e per colpa tua. Come ci si sente a vedersi negare il piacere, mh?» le stimolai in circolo la parte esterna, mentre le mie dita spingevano prorompenti dentro di lei.

«Prendi… le… chiavi!!!» urlò e io ridacchiai. Finalmente, non ce l’avrei fatta ancora per molto.

«Come desideri» risposi. La liberai, ma lei si stava già dando da fare freneticamente a eliminare l’ultimo indumento che le era rimasto: sotto la pettiera, infatti, non indossava nulla che potesse coprirla. I suoi piccoli ma sodi seni furono presto rivelati alla mia vista, i capezzoli turgidi e chiedenti attenzione, ma per il momento ero concentrato sulla catena riposta al loro centro. Lyna la afferrò e fece per lanciarmela, ma la bloccai.

«Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, temo» lei si sollevò con fatica e veemenza allo stesso tempo, e mi slacciò le brache giusto quel minimo per rivelare la cintura di castità; solo ora mi accorgevo di quanto fosse brutta e terrificante, e fui più che grato di essere sul punto di sbarazzarmene. Le sue mani tremavano visibilmente e dovetti aiutarla a renderle ferme e operative. Appena ebbe concluso, scagliai l’affare il più lontano possibile e tirai un respiro di sollievo al contatto con l’aria fresca che finalmente sbarazzava tutto il fastidio precedente. Tornai a baciarla con passione e lei accondiscese con gioia al mio gesto di affetto, abbassandomi maggiormente i pantaloni e sedendosi sul mio grembo per circondarmi i fianchi con le gambe. Si strusciò con sfacciataggine sul mio membro e non potei fare a meno di sospirare di piacere. Lo prese delicatamente in mano, strofinandolo appena, e lo guidò dentro di lei. Un senso di completezza mi pervase e entrambi sospirammo soddisfatti. Le bastò solo un istante per abituarsi alla mia presenza, dopodiché iniziò a muoversi con ritmo crescente, troppo impaziente di arrivare al culmine. Io mi occupai dei suoi seni fino ad allora ignorati con baci e morsi, succhiando la pelle sensibile, intanto che con le mani le stringevo i glutei e assecondavo i suoi movimenti.

Lei intanto si manteneva a me con le braccia, la testa all’indietro, la bocca spalancata in gemiti carichi di lussuria mentre mi cavalcava selvaggiamente; quando era chiaro che entrambi non saremmo resistiti ancora a lungo, ribaltai di sorpresa le nostre posizioni, affondando in lei ancora più in profondità. Liberò un altro urlo per l’improvviso cambio di inclinazione e sentii le sue unghia graffiarmi la schiena, i miei muscoli tendersi nello sforzo. Le spinte successive furono erratiche, urgenti, disperate e lei riuscì a venirmi incontro solo quando ebbi rallentato un po’: dopotutto era un gioco che si faceva in due, il nostro.

La guardai dritto negli occhi e lei ricambiò lo sguardo, con serietà. Un sorriso si formò agli angoli della mia bocca e lei parve divertita. Divenne quasi uno scherzo vedere quanto saremmo riusciti ad allontanarci, prima di fonderci nuovamente, prima che i nostri ansimi di appagamento riempissero l’aria e si seguissero l’un con l’altro. Il piacere continuava a crescere e di certo non mi stavano aiutando i suoi gemiti o le sue invocazioni a non smettere, a continuare all’infinito finché non fossimo diventati una cosa sola.

« _Lethallin_ … Zevran… _Ah_ …»

«Vieni per me, _amora_ » le ordinai raucamente.

La mia frase sembrò avere un effetto immediato: la sua schiena si arcuò in un angolo che non avrei creduto possibile e le sue parole incoerenti si bloccarono, per lasciarle spazio ad un “ _oh_ ” non pronunciato; ne approfittai per baciarla nuovamente, mentre sentivo tremare e pulsare le sue pareti, che si strinsero soavemente bene attorno a me. Questo bastò a farmi raggiungere l’apice e l’estasi mi offuscò la vista. Mi spensi in lei con un verso che in altre situazioni avrei considerato poco umano e mi accasciai su di lei, nascondendo il volto nel suo collo.

Passarono degli istanti di silenzio rotti solo dai nostri respiri che molto lentamente andavano calmandosi. Quando il battito del mio cuore mi sembrò sufficientemente stabile, mi azzardai a sollevare la testa e a guardarla con curiosità: lei stava fissando con occhi assenti il cielo sopra di noi, ma un sorriso le illuminava il volto. Accorgendosi in qualche modo di me, si girò e mi diede un bacio leggero e mi accarezzò debolmente una guancia.

«Niente più cintura di castità?» riuscii a formulare.

«Niente più cintura di castità» concordò. Tirai un tiro di sollievo e lei mi ricompensò con una risatina.

«Non ti preoccupare, volevo solo istigarti un po’, _vhenan_ » inizialmente sembrava sul punto di continuare, ma pronunciando l’ultima parola elfica si bloccò di colpo, arrossendo vistosamente e guardando da tutt’altra parte.

« _Vhenan_? Cosa significa?»

«Oh, no, niente di che… » rispose vagamente

«Qualcosa tipo… “compagno”, già» Chiaramente non mi stava dicendo la verità, ma quando iniziò a baciarmi di nuovo con passione decisi di lasciar perdere la questione, per il momento.

_Come potevo non concentrami solo su di lei quando richiedeva la mia attenzione?_


End file.
